Dragon Knight
"Dragon Knight" (竜騎士 Ryūkishi) is an attribute given to cards featuring humans riding dragons, all of whom are named after historical famous characters. Noboru Kodo used them before switching to the Knights of Dungeon World. Sets containing Dragon Knight cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder Playstyle The Dragon Knights' playstyle centers around three different styles that focus on a specific mechanic or characteristic to achieve success: "Drop Zone", "Rest", and "Rush". List of Dragon Knight Cards Items *Convertible Dragon Lance, Gearzlance *Dragon Lance, Stronghorn *Dragon Life Spear, Royal Lance *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" Spells *Cavalry Academy *Dragon Knight Formation *Dragon Land *Dragonic Maneuver *From the Brink of Death *Knight Assault *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Transportation Air Lane *Twin Attack Tactics *Victory Slash! *Wolf of Mibu Impacts *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Spirit Aura! *Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragon World Alliance Monsters Size 0 *Dragon Knight, Naotora *Dragon Knight, Ranmaru *Dragon Knight, Slayman *Dragon Knight of Mind's Eye, Galileo Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Bat Masterson *Dragon Knight, Cagliostro *Dragon Knight, Carrasco *Dragon Knight, Crazy Horse *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Dragon Knight, Enrique *Dragon Knight, Galileo *Dragon Knight, Georgios *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Hijikata *Dragon Knight, Jean *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Juutilainen *Dragon Knight, Kaishuu *Dragon Knight, Kanetsugu *Dragon Knight, Kondou *Dragon Knight, Lawrence *Dragon Knight, Lenus *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Liechtenauer *Dragon Knight, Martell *Dragon Knight, Masamune *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide *Dragon Knight, Musashi *Dragon Knight, Nagakura *Dragon Knight, Pedro *Dragon Knight, Red Baron *Dragon Knight, Ryoma *Dragon Knight, Saitou *Dragon Knight, Sanosuke *Dragon Knight, Selim *Dragon Knight, Shingen *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Dragon Knight, Soushi *Dragon Knight, Tadakatsu *Dragon Knight, Todo *Dragon Knight, Tomoe *Dragon Knight Great Emperor, Maximilian *Dragon Knight of Mirror, Carrasco Size 2 *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Bartholomew *Dragon Knight, Bertrand *Dragon Knight, Billy the Kid *Dragon Knight, Bokuden *Dragon Knight, Calamity Jane *Dragon Knight, Faust *Dragon Knight, Gilles de Rais *Dragon Knight, Great Hammurabi *Dragon Knight, Hartman *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Kagekatsu *Dragon Knight, Kagekiyo *Dragon Knight, Kenshin *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Dragon Knight, Lincoln *Dragon Knight, Magellan *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Motonari *Dragon Knight, Nikola Tesla *Dragon Knight, Nobunaga *Dragon Knight, Pisaro *Dragon Knight, Richard *Dragon Knight, Rudel *Dragon Knight, Sekishuusai *Dragon Knight, Shohashou *Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula *Dragon Knight, Wittmann *Dragon Knight, Wyatt Earp *Dragon Knight Directive, Bertrand *Sorrowful Face Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander *Undying Dragon Knight Duke, Vlad Dracula Size 3 *Alps Dragon Knight Lord, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Dragon Knight, Napoleon *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun *Dragon Knight Prince, Edward the Black *Dragon Lightning Emperor, Ivan *Edward the CHAOS *Golden Dragon Knight Lord, Tutankhamun Impact Monsters Size 3 *Edward the Black, "Battle of Gargantua" Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Cavalry Dragon, Rocinante (Dungeon/Dragon) *Deity Age Envoy, Michaelis (Dungeon/Dragon) *Divine Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc (Legend/Dragon) *Drunkard Mentor, El Quixote (Dungeon/Dragon) Size 2 *Ninja Dragon Knight, Hanzo (Katana/Dragon) *Windmill Knight, Noboru (Dungeon/Dragon) List of Support Cards *Alps Dragon Knight Lord, Geronimo *Cavalry Academy *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Cavalry Dragon, Rocinante (Dungeon/Dragon) *Convertible Dragon Lance, Gearzlance *Divine Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc (Legend/Dragon) *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Spirit Aura! *Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragon Lance, Stronghorn *Dragon Lightning Emperor, Ivan *Dragon Knight, Bartholomew *Dragon Knight, Calamity Jane *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, Enrique *Dragon Knight Formation *Dragon Knight, Galileo *Dragon Knight, Georgios *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Dragon Knight, Kanetsugu *Dragon Knight, Lenus *Dragon Knight, Magellan *Dragon Knight, Martell *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Naotora *Dragon Knight, Nikola Tesla *Dragon Knight, Rudel *Dragon Knight, Sekishuusai *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Dragon Knight, Todo *Dragon Knight, Tomoe *Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun *Dragon Knight, Wittmann *Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula *Dragon Knight Directive, Bertrand *Dragon Knight Great Emperor, Maximilian *Dragon Knight of Mind's Eye, Galileo *Dragon Knight Prince, Edward the Black *Dragon World Alliance *Dragonic Maneuver *Drunkard Mentor, El Quixote (Dungeon/Dragon) *Edward the Black, "Battle of Gargantua" *From the Brink of Death *Golden Dragon Knight Lord, Tutankhamun *Knight Assault *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Transportation Air Lane *Undying Dragon Knight Duke, Vlad Dracula *Victory Slash! Category:Dragon World